fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zoomer3539/Papa's Geekout World 3: Onion Hills
Last episode, brave Cooper just crushed (literally) mind-controlling Cherryl from one of my blog posts and saved his pancake-precious Prudence! Meanwhile, Yui Bolt had just threatened Papa and Cooper! Find out what happens next, in Papa's Geekout, World 3! Prudence: I don't believe it. Who is Yui? Cooper: You don't know who Yui is? She was that new person that just got added! Prudence: Oh, she's that person! She's in When Sundaes Attack! Papa: Ahem! Watch it! (all three stop to find a purple stairway up to daylight) Prudence: Let's do it! Voice: Hey! You're here! Thank you so much! I'm filled with cheer! Papa: Wuz that? Cooper: Dunno. I'm gonna check it out. Prudence: Check it out, guys! (points up to find a purple glowing light) Papa: Let's go! (they go up) Oneida: My oh me. Hello, you three. Cooper: Um, yes, hello there, ma'am. Can you please me where I am? Prudence: Since when did you learn how to rhyme? Cooper: Shush, dear! I'm rhyming here! Prudence: He's good. Oneida: My name is Oneida. Ancient number three. Onions Hills is the answer of thee. Cooper: Yeah, but does Prudence have a power? Oneida: I don't understand, I'm very sorry. Please say it again, by the name of Akari. Papa: It seems as if she only speak Rhymenese. Cooper: Since when is that a thing? My bell does not ring. Prudence: Wait, did you just say Akari? Um..........sorry? Oneida: Yes, miss. Prudence: That didn't work for rhyming that much...such and such. Cooper: You're bad at this, very bad, miss. Papa: Well, we must hurry on. Hey, Oneida! I'll see you at Onion-con! Prudence: Wait! Do I have a power? My sweet....flower? What? Oneida: Testing testing, one, two three. Oh, no! Terrible! Oh my, oh me! Prudence: Well, we'd best be going. Bye! French fry! Oneida: That's a terrible rhyme! Bye now, nap time! Papa: She was crazy. So Akari's here too? Cooper: Hopefully. Hey, what's that? (points down, and finds a purple book) Prudence: It's called the Savory Prophecy. At least that's what it says. Papa: I'll read it. Chapter One: If you are reading this, you are only some of the people with clearance to view this. This book contains big secrets about where you are. To start off, I will tell you this much. You are in World 3, correct? There are 32 worlds, so 32 minus 3 is 29, so I will give you one hint every world. Starting now. First hint: There are four of the thirty-two. Papa: Four of the thirty-two? Cooper: There were thirty-two contestants, remember? Prudence: Yeah, and you, Cooper, me, and Akari are all here! That's four out of thirty-two contestants! Papa: I'm not a contestant. And Saul Sage said that there are 32 newcomers, not including me. So what can that mean? Prudence: Dang! Yui's here too! Cooper: Prudence, she's here! Prudence: Akari! I'm so glad to see you! Papa: Uh, Prudence? I think he meant...Yui Bolt! All Three: AHHHHHHH! Yui Bolt: Ah, you must be those little freaks wandering around this video game mess. Cooper and Prudence: Video game? Papa: MEHHHHH! Prudence: That's what happened to Yui? Yui Bolt: Insolence! I'm Yui Bolt, second assistant of Radley Madish's crew. I am the most powerful. Papa: How can that be so? You should be the leader, then. Cooper: PAPA! Yui Bolt: You know, I should take Radley down and be leader for myself! Papa: Ha! Then you'd be good! Cooper: Ooh, nice. Prudence: Did not see that coming. Yui Bolt: I challenge hairbow here. Prudence: I've got a name, Yui Yuck! I'm Prudence! PANCAKE CHEF! MOST POPULAR FEMALE CUSTOMER ACCORDING TO PAPA'S NEXT CHEFS 2011! Yui Bolt: I think all that has changed. Look at the character icon in this wiki. Prudence: (looks) You...ee? Whoa! Didn't see that either! Oh no! I'm the fourth most popular girl? COOPER! You're more popular than me? Yui Bolt: (attacks while Prudence is distracted) Hi-ya! (zaps with lightning) Take that! Prudence: No! (health hearts are gone!) Cooper: Whoa! Stay back, Papa! Papa: No, you stay back! Cooper: You're the most famous person on the Flipline franchise! You stay back! Yui Bolt: You know, he's right. You stay back. (zap) So you can be all alone! Hahahahahaaaa!!! Cooper: Papa Louie! (health hearts disappear) Papa: (smacks with pizza paddle) That's for Cooper! (smack) That's for Prudence! (poised to smack) And this is for helping Radley! Yui Bolt: (blocks pizza paddle with green oozy liquid) What the? It's stuck in midair! I can't move it! Papa: Haha! You're plan to whap me back...backfired! Hahaha! Ah, punny. Yui Bolt: Not so fast, Papa. (zap) Papa: Ung... where am I? Cooper: Papa? Prudence? There you are! Prudence: Cooper! So glad to see you again! Er, where are we? Papa: We're in the Mustard Meadow. Prudence: How did you know that? Papa: I read the sign that said, "Welcome to Mustard Meadow." Prudence: This is bad! This is really bad! Familiar Voice: Really, really bad! Prudence: Hey, that voice sounds awfully familiar? (whiff) Cooper? Cooper: Smells like daisies, and sounds like silk. Penny! Penny: Hey! I'm so happy you're here! But, um, where a- Papa: MustardMeadow. ComewithustogetbacktoTastyvilleokay? Penny: Okaybutyoucanstoptalkinglikethis. (back at Onion Hills) Yui Bolt: (dials Cherryl's phone number) Hello? Yes, they're gone. I beat them. Huh, I don't know where. They might be in the Wicked Wastelands or they might have gone to Mango Skies. Either way, they're through. Trust me, Cherry, they're not coming- what happened to your voice? Oh, hi, Breadlioz. Good to hear you again! Wait, they're in Mustard Meadow? Wow, you're good. So yeah, I was thinking that you could kinda battle those maniacs for me? Uh-huh. Thanks. You too. Ciao. (hangs up) Breadlioz: Au revoir, dear Radley. I'm throwing a little celebration for ze heroes, and I shall bring ze bowl of punch! Later, now! Category:Blog posts